


Just Give Me Tonight

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, But this is NOT for kids, Cowgirl Position, Declarations Of Love, Desire, Doggy Style, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It may seem innocent, Lust, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pining, Plot? No Plot, Possessive Rey, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: What started out as an innocent evening with a friend quickly turns into a night of passion.





	1. An Ideal Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've been brainstorming a lot here lately and I had a thought. So, here's a little something I came up with.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees Finn interacting with kids and likes what she sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G!
> 
> Family Friendly!

Rey was standing in the kitchen, fixing the kids some snacks when she hears the front door unlocks and swings open. She diverts her gaze over her shoulder, concerned by the yet-to-be-identified soul who just walked into her best friend's house.

"Uncle Finn!" The Kids exclaims. Rey sighs and smiles in relief. 

Finn laughs rambunctiously as he scoops his niece and nephew up in his arms. "Hey! What's up, guys?!"

"We were playing games with Rey, Uncle Finn!" His niece, Tonia says.

Rey walks over into the living room where all the commotion is coming from.

"Oh, you were?!" Finn says excitedly. "What kind of games?" Finn goes over to the couch and examines each of the board games. "Let's see... 'Connect 4', 'Guess who', 'checkers', 'Uno'." He gasps playfully. "Is that... Is that 'Clue' ? Oh, I love this game!"

Rey leans against the living room threshold, and rest her left elbow in the palm of her right hand. She playfully bites her thumb nail as she watches Finn interacting with the kids.

"We don't know how to play this one." His nephew, Jace says defeatedly.

"Oh, it's okay. We'll show you guys how to play..." He goes over to the book sacks and holds them up. "...Right after you do your homework."

"Awww!" They both groans in sync.

"Awww!" Finn mocks playfully.

Rey giggles under her breath.

"That's not cool, Uncle Finn!" Finn says in a whiny tone. "Well, that's just the way it is. Think of it like this: The sooner you get your homework done, the sooner we can go back to playing more games. Whadda you think? Deal?"

The kids doesn't give a response.

Finn smiles, tilting his head. "Deal?" He drags out, but still he receives no answer.

He sinks down to his knees, giving his niece and nephew a goofy smile, trying to get them to look at him.

He scoots up closer to them and holds his hands out like he's about to hug them.

"Oh, no!" Jace says.

"He's gonna tickle us!" Tonia shouts.

Sure enough, Finn grabs them in a bear hug and drops them on the couch, tickling them silly.

Finn makes funny noises as he tickles them without mercy. Rey smiles as she just shakes her head.

"Come on! Jace, you know you're not that tough." He laughs. "Just give in! You can't get out of this!"

"You can't make us!" Tonia says as she laughs uncontrollably.

"I can't?" Finn says. "I can't? You think so?"

"I know so!"

"You know so?! Well, let's find out, shall we?"

After another few seconds, they shout 'Deal! Deal!'

"Good!" Finn says as he immediately stops tickling them. "Glad to hear it."

Jace folds his arms and smiles at Tonia. The eight year old clearly planning something. "No deal."

"No deal?!" Finn shouts in a comical tone. He then immediately continues his tickle attack.

"Alright, kids!" Rey shouts, clapping her hands. Finn and the kids all turn their attention to her. "That's enough for right now! Come on in. Your snacks are ready."

Finn gets back up to his feet. "You guys go wash up. Get ready for snack time."

The kids run towards the bathroom while Finn approaches Rey.

"Hey, Rey." He scoops her up in a tight hug. One she gladly returns.

"Hey." They both pull back after a couple of seconds. "Everything went okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I just didn't expect to be held up at work like that. That damn Holdo just does as she pleases. Hey! Thanks again for watching Jace and Tonia."

"It's no problem." Rey promises. "Come on." Rey turns to walk back into the kitchen. "I'm sure you're hungry, too." 

Finn gives her a surprised but over-the-top expression. "You fixed me a snack, too?"

"Yeah. I did say it's time to eat, _kids_. Didn't I?"

"Oh, you got jokes." Finn says.

Rey smiles brightly. "Well, hey..." She shrugs.

"No, that's very funny." He says sarcastically. 

Sitting on a sheet pin, on top of paper towels are boiled hot dogs, French fries, potato chips, and juice.

Finn tilts his head at the selection.

"Snacks." Finn says, nodding his head and looking at Rey.

"Yeah." Rey says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh, what? We had this when we were kids. It didn't kill us."

"It's junk food." Finn teases.

"So, you're saying you don't want any of this?"

"Naw." Finn says.

"Fine. More for us." Rey goes to move the pan, but is stopped by Finn.

"Maybe just a couple of fries." Finn says.

Rey presses her lips together. "Hmm-mmm."

"Maybe a hotdog, too." Finn shrugs.

"Come on, big boy. I'll take care of you."

Finn blushes at her last comment.

Just then, the kids have returned from the bathroom. "All clean!"

Finn and Rey share a laugh before they prepare four plates together.

 

 

After they've all eaten, Rey and Finn help the kids with their homework. While Rey tackles Math, science and spelling, Finn helps them with History, reading, and English.

While checking Tonia answers on her math homework, Rey can't help but look up at Finn as he helps a struggling Jace on his history assignment. Her eyes are just so full of wonder at this boy... this man that she's known since _they_ were in the 3rd grade. It looks so effortless, seeing how he interacts with the kids. How he plays with them. How he teaches them. How he's stern when he needs to be. How he's gentle when he needs to be. How did she go on so long without noticing how much he's grown up over the years.

"Rey? Reyyyy?" Tonia waves her hand in Rey's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. What is it?"

"Did I do good?" Tonia wonders.

Rey quickly looks down at her math sheet and smiles. "Yeah! You did _real good_ , Tonia! Good Job!" Rey pulls her in for a hug. She grins as she kisses her forehead. "Such a smart girl!"

"Thank you!" Tonia shouts.

"You're very welcome, sweetie!" Rey then hands her math sheet back to her.

"So, you like my Uncle Finn?" Tonia questions.

Rey looks up in surprised shock before her eyes shrink back down. "Yeah. I like him. We're both old friends."

"'Friends?' Like... Boyfriend, girlfriend?"

"Well, no. Like _Friends_ , friends. Like you and your friend, Evie."

"But, Evie don't look at me like you look at my uncle."

Rey blushes, clearly not ready to deal with a curious and _very_ observant 8 year old.

"What do you mean? How do I look at your uncle?"

"Well, whenever you see him, you turn pink. Like you're shy or something."

'Yikes!' Rey thinks to herself. "That just means I'm happy to see him."

"You get happy a lot." Tonia says.

"Wow." Rey mutters. "It's... It's something that I can't really explain."

"What, love?" Tonia blinks curiously.

"Well, like I said, we're friends. _Old_ friends."

"Okay, Rey." Tonia says, sighing. Not sounding convinced at all.

Rey goes to say something else, but she's stopped by a knock at the door.

Finn springs to his feet and goes to open it. "Hey, Maz!" He exclaims, bringing her in for a hug.

"How you doin, little brother?" Maz asks.

"Oh, I can't complain." Finn answers.

"Hey, how are you doing, Rey?"

Rey chuckles. "Doing fine."

"MOMMA!!" Jace and Tonia go run to Maz.

"Hey, my babies!" Maz squeals happily.

"Are you picking us up?" Jace wonders.

"Yes, baby! It's been a long day for me."

"Aww!" Jace says.

"Noo!" Tonia says.

Maz's smile drops. "No? Why what's wrong?" She looks up at Finn and Rey.

"They wanted to play a couple of games before they left." Finn says.

Maz sighs.

"Can we stay a little longer, mommy?" Tonia asks.

"Can we?" Jace pleads.

"Is it okay with you, Finn?"

"It's not a big deal with me, Maz. I know you're tired. You can kick back here for a little while before going home."

Maz looks back down at her kids. Their eyes gleaming with plea.

"Well..." Maz says. "...Yeah. It's okay with me."

The kids cheer.

"We get to go play 'Clue'!" Jace says.

"Let's go!" Tonia says back.

Maz walks over to Finn. "'Clue'? You still have that game?"

Finn rolls his eyes. "Come on, Maz."

Rey smiles as she wants them join the kids.

Finn bends over to pick up a pencil that had fallen on the floor, and Rey finds herself staring at his backside.

'Wow!' Rey thinks to herself. 'Where did that come from?'

Finn places the pencil back on the table. He then turns to see her looking at him. "Rey? You in?"

"Yeah! Yeah, sure." Rey says, going over to him.

 

 

After spending the last three hours, playing 'Clue', Maz glances down at her watch and is shocked to realize just how late it is.

"Ooh! It's 8:18!" Maz exclaims. "It's later than I thought it was." Maz gets to her feet. "Thanks again, you two for keeping them!"

"It was a lotta fun!'/"No sweat." Rey and Finn promises.

Maz smiles as she nods. "Come on, you two! You've got school in the morning."

"Awww, momma!" Jace and Tonia say in unison.

"I don't want to hear it." Maz says in a singsongy/Warning tone. "Let's go."

After gathering their things and putting things away, Maz heads out the door with her kids.

"Get home safe, Maz." Finn calls out.

Maz smiles and gives her brother a hug. "Good night, baby brother." Maz sees Rey over Finn's right shoulder. "Good night, Rey!"

"Good night, Maz! Good night, you two!"

Jace and Tonia smile as she wave goodbye. They open the back car doors and hop in.

Finn goes back and joins Rey by the door. 

They smile and wave bye again as the car pulls out of the drive way.

Finn turns to Rey. "You headin' out too?"

"Yeah. I've got work in the morning, too."

"Okay." Finn says as he hugs her. "Once again, thanks for everything. I don't deserve an amazing friend like you, but I'm gratefully I have you."

"Yeah, I am, too." Rey says, holding him close.

Finn rubs her back, almost like he doesn't want to let her go. Or her him.

But, once Finn forces himself back does the hug ends. "I'll uh... I'll see you for Netflix night. Right?"

"Yep. I'll be here." Rey ensures.

Finn nods and waves good night.

Rey waves back and hesitantly walks over to her car. She looks over her left shoulder and sees Finn walk back into the house and closes the door.

Rey opens the driver side door and gets in. From where's she's sitting, the light in the living room has been turned off and the light in Finn's bathroom is turned on. That makes that Finn is getting ready to get comfortable. Which means he's about to get cleaned up. Which means he'll be completely naked. And that's something Rey just can't miss.

So, she looks in the backseat of her car and grabs a duffel bag off.

She's been having a lot of naughty thoughts about Finn lately. Ever since they spend three weeks at universal in Orlando with their families, they've been spending quite a bit of time together just hanging out around the pool.

And seeing for herself the end result of Finn's time spent at the gym, she can't help but wonder what the rest of him looks like... from below the waist.

She snatches her duffel bag, gets back out of the car, and sneaks back inside of Finn's house.

She eases the door open and eases it back as she closes it. She leans her back against it, gasping.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this. I must be out of my mind. Finn would never go...'

Just then, she hears the sound of his bedroom door swinging closed. She goes to investigate and is not prepared when she sees Finn fling off his top shirt. 

Whatever shyness or doubts Rey may have had not five seconds ago have completely faded.

'What I am thinking? Finn is beautiful. And I want him.' Rey bites on her finger nails again, eyeing him lustfully. 'I've had a good time today...' Rey thinks to herself. 'But I'm not ready for the fun to end. Not just yet.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	2. And then there were two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, that the kids have left with their mother, Rey finds herself alone with Finn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M!
> 
> NOT Family Friendly! AT ALL!!

Still peeking through from behind his bedroom door, Rey turns a darker shade of pink. Finn has now taken off his T shirt and has thrown in the basket.

She then turns her head, trying not to be a complete pervert, but typically Rey, her curiosity just gets the better of her.

She takes another look and she lets out a silent gasp while covering her mouth.

Finn pulls down his pants, his back to her, and she's mouth goes dry. If she thought he had a nice ass with pants on, she didn't see anything yet. 

Finn closes his bedroom door, failing to notice Rey standing just inches away.

Rey huffs, and leans in closely to his closed door, hearing Finn shut the bathroom door. Water is then heard running and that sound will hopefully help mask her as she opens her duffel bag, revealing her sleep wear: Clean undergarments, folded t shirts, a couple pairs of leggings, and makeup.

She reaches in and pulls out a pair of her pink panties and bra. She also pulls out one of her soft pink shirts. She then begins to disrobe.

 

 

Now in his steamy bathroom, Finn is completely naked and checks his face in the mirror. He's got bags under his eyes and his eyes are dry since he hasn't put any drops since that morning.

After remedying his dry eyes, he steps into his bathtub, turning off the running water.

He then leans against the back of the tub and lets out a loud sigh of relief. Grabbing a bar of soap, he lathers and begins to wash himself down.

 

 

Rey, now all 'dressed up', puts her clothes into her duffel and slides it against the wall with her foot.

With a big ole grin, bright enough to light the darken hallway, Rey reaches out for Finn's bedroom door, turning it. She's surprised to see that it's unlocked.

She then steps inside and closes it back, locking it.

She then looks down at Finn's bed, running her fingers alongside of it as she walks around it towards the bathroom. The sound of water splashing makes her stop, remembering that Finn doesn't know she's still here. So, just bursting in, may not be a smart idea.

She then instead lays on his bed, biting the nail of her right index finger. She pictures Finn in all of his glory, rubbing her whole body down. His lips on hers, his tongue on her nipples, his hands caressing her whole body and gripping her ass. OH, Rey is just lost in a state of nirvana right now.

She then slowly slides her finger away from her mouth and down her cheek, her neck, over her shirt, stopping on her breast. She holds her breast in her right hand, squeezing it and closing her eyes.

Her fingers then travel downward again, over her amazing abs and finally to her destination: Inside her underwear. She plays with herself while cupping her left breast with her free hand.

Her eyes still closed, she's moans silently at the thought of Finn stepping out of the bathroom, and just staring at her. Not moving. Not saying a word, but he's just so transfixed on her that he can't even bring himself to touch her. Not without her permission.

She smiles as she sees herself inviting him over to her open legs and placing his tongue there, pleasuring her.

This fantasy of hers is so vivid, it almost scares her just how much she's been having so many sexual thoughts about Finn. And the fact that she is still a virgin speaks volumes about why this is kinda scary on her part.

Just then, Rey hears the water draining and Finn gets out of the tub and is now probably drying himself off.

As much as she wants him to catch her like this, again, the thought of scaring him would just ruin her fantasy. 

So, without making a sound, Rey stands back up to her feet and leans against Finn's closed bedroom door.

Rey giggles, holding her hand up and beckons. Like she's calling Finn out of there. Saying under her breath. "Come here, Baby. Give it to me. I want you so bad right now. Come on." She presses her left arm under her head and rubs her center with her right hand.

After a few more moments, the door to his bathroom swings open and Finn looks up to see Rey standing there, much to his surprise.

"REY!" Finn covers himself up with his towel. 

Rey giggles. "Hey, Finn."

"What are you doing in here?! I thought you left!"

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Rey slowly approaches the man she so desires. "My curiosity got the better of me. When I saw that you were in here, taking a bath, I couldn't just leave. Not without seeing you like this. Sorry if I scared you, but I just wanted to see you." Rey steps in front of him, reaching for his towel. "All of you."

Finn steps away from her. "Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? Where are your other clothes?"

Rey looks at him from under her long lashes.

Finn's breathing gets heavy as he eyes her up and down. "W... W... What, what are you doing?"

Rey plays with the hem of her shirt as she stares lustfully at Finn's body. "I just thought that we could spend a little more time together. We haven't really had a lot of time alone lately. So, I wanted to change that." Rey looks down at his towel. "You are so sexy." She whispers, biting her lower lip. She once again reaches for his towel. 

And, this time, Finn doesn't try to get away. "uhh, Rey? What are you..."

Rey hushes him and lays a finger over his lips, shutting him up. She then slow walks towards him, which pushing him back until he backs into the wall. Her hand then strokes his cheek. "You are..." Rey takes Finn's hand and encourages him to touch her body. "...So very beautiful. And I wanted to show you... Just how much I want you. Need you. Oh, Finn. I'm crazy about you. You must've noticed that by now." 

Finn is speechless.

"Well, I noticed you."

Finn's eyes reveal that he's dumbstruck. 

"That's right, I've seen the way you look at me. And I know what you were thinking and it was nothing innocent. I'm telling you that... it's okay. I want you, too. And I'm yours tonight."

Finn has this look in his face that isn't quite so easy to define.

Rey doesn't fail to see it. "Finn? Finn, what's wrong?"

"Rey. I..." Finn looks down.

"Please? You don't have be afraid of me." Rey pleads.

"I d... I didn't know you felt like this. For me." Finn shakes whatever he's feeling off and looks Rey in her eyes. "How long have you known that I've felt this way about you?"

"Ever since Orlando." She gets right next to his ear and whispers, "I didn't know if you knew or if you were ever aware, but... I've been wanting to get next to you ever since I saw you in the pool. I mean, I was always attracted to you, but seeing your gorgeous body glowing like that just made it too hard to deny any longer."

She then lets her finger tips glide down his chest, slowly caressing his abs downward and with the back of her fingers back up again. Her bites down on her bottom lip again, loving the feel of his hard abs against her touch.

Her eyes returns to Finn, and she notices that he's got this look of excitement and nervousness. Rey comes in closer, resting her left hand over his heart. It's pounding increased the moment she touches him there. She smiles as the vibrations under her palm. 

"Do you want me to leave?" She asks, hoping he says 'no.'

Finn takes a deep breath and lets it go. He shakes his head. "No.", Much to her joy.

"Then tell me. Please? Tell me what you want."

"You." Finn's voice shakes.

She then takes both hands and undoes his towel, finally getting it to drop. She gasps at his semi hard length. "Oh, my God!" She says in disbelief. "You're so big!" As if possessed, Rey grips his dick with both hands, stroking it and caressing it with her finger tips. 

Finn groans and leans his head back.

"Yeah?" Rey asks, smirking. She then starts to get him really worked up, getting him nice and hard for her.

Finn cups the back of her head and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Rey melts into the kiss, moaning into his mouth as she leans in, loving the taste of his lips. He then takes her panties down just a little bit, and rubs his now very hard dick against her warm and wet clit.

Rey's eyes roll to the back of her head as the sensation of feeling this man up against feels like something that should have happened at long time ago. Rey then snakes her arms around Finn's neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. 

Finn then grabs Rey's ass with his free hand. Squeezing it and slapping it.

"Hmm-mmm!" Rey pulls back from the kiss to say, "More."

Finn slaps her again.

Rey then takes Finn's other hand away from his dick and makes him squeeze her ass with both of his hands. "Slap it again, Finn."

Finn, not needing to be told twice, just spanks her.

She then thrusts her hips harder, grinding her center over his dick. 

They end the kiss, only because they needed to catch their breath.

"Finn..." Rey pants. "...I want you. I want you so bad. Please fuck me. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just give it to me. Please?"

Finn then picks Rey up by her ass, and she immediately wraps her legs around his hips. Resuming their kiss, Finn carries Rey over to the bed, moaning as he and Rey are attacking each other's faces.

Leaning over and placing her on his bed, Finn deepens their kiss as he crawls on top of Rey. And Rey never lets go of his neck. Not even for a moment.

 

After stopping again to catch their breath, Finn manages to get Rey to break her hold on him and he holds her arms down above her head. And as she tries to keep the kissing going, Finn leans back. Rey whines, her eyes blown out with so much desire. Finn smiles devilishly at her. He then moves his right hand, quickly holding Rey's other arm down with his left. Now, holding her arms pinned down with just one hand, Finn works to get her shirt off.

Rey then throws her shirt off and Finn lowers her bra, expecting a hard nipple. Gasping lustfully, Finn wraps his lips around her nipple and Rey shouts in surprise and pleasure. She then becomes desperate to remove her bra. And once it's off, Finn bounces between both of her titties as he sucks on her nipples. Rey holds his head down to her chest.

Finn hops off of her, taking her panties down and throwing them across the room.

Now completely exposes to each other, Finn stares down at Rey's lovely body with so much lust. So much desire.

Rey pushes herself up by her knuckles, smiling appreciatively at her best friend turned lover. "Oh, my God! I love the way you look at me! Making me so wet for you!"

If Finn's breathing is any indication, he's making up his mind on what he wants to do with her first. He then grabs his dick and starts stroking it.

Rey's on the verge of losing her mind. "Yeah. Yeah, keep doing that. Keep stroking that beautiful dick of yours." Her eyes then glance upward back to his. "Finn, you don't know what you're doing to me! I've wanted you for so long and now I'm so happy that I get to have you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Finn says without ANY hesitation. 

Rey gasps happily and holds her arms out, desperately wanting Finn back in her arms.

Finn gets back on top of her, kissing her as he rolls them over, ending up with Rey straddling his hips.

"What do you want me to do, Finn? Tell me." Rey asks.

"I want you to suck my dick." Finn says. Rey nods, pushing Finn back on the bed so that she doesn't have to get off the bed to get to his length.

Rey then wraps her lips around Finn's length and goes for broke. Sucking and stroking him. She moans her approval as she takes him fully into her mouth. "MMM! You taste so good." She quickly resumes the blowjob.

Finn groans, holding Rey's head still as he slowly thrusts into her mouth. "Oh, yeah! Aww, shit! Just like that! Ooh, yeah!" He grabs her hair, holding her head down, fitting his whole length inside of her mouth. And after about two seconds, he lets her go.

Rey sniffles. "Damn, Baby! You're so hard!"

Finn chuckles. "You're telling me!"

Rey smiles as she continues pleasing Finn.

 

Later, as Rey keeps on keeping on, She laid her clit on top of Finn's mouth. Finn holds her cheeks out while he goes down on Rey. Kissing it, licking it, or just sucking on it, Finn can't get enough of Rey's taste.

And, quite frankly, Rey can't get enough of him, either!

She stops sucking him off and moans loudly. She then pushes herself up, grinding her center over Finn's face. Sucking air through her teeth, she closes her eyes tight as she smothers Finn. "Ooh! Ooh! Oh, God! I love that tongue! Oh, baby where did you learn how to do that?"

Finn mumbles something. Since her clit is still on his face, it's not very clear.

"Oh, I don't care! I love it!" Rey lifts her pussy off of Finn's face, allowing him to breath. "Take a deep breath!" She grips his dick, stroking him off furiously. "oh, Fuck, YES!"

She holds Finn's head up, not wanting him to stop just yet. "No, don't stop! Don't you fucking stop!"

Rey giggles as she comes. 

She then slowly removes herself from Finn's pretty face and kisses him, tasting herself on his lips. 

"That was so good." Rey says, out of breath. "I don't know if you even have a girlfriend, but you're mine now, Finn. Whoever it is, can find somebody else. From now on, You, Finn Storm, belong to ME!" Finn can see it on her face that she's not playing. She's serious. She's staked her claim over him, and any bitch who comes close, thinking that they can just take him away, will be catching holy hell. "You're mine, now Finn! MY man." Not giving him a choice, she kisses his lips again.

 

Rey straddles his waist, putting his dick inside of her. She rests herself on her hands as she rides him.

Finn moans as he kisses Rey. He then holds her ass in his hands again.

"OH, fuck yes!" Rey screams. "Oh, yes!" She sits up straight, caressing her breasts and holding her hands over Finn's. "You're so deep in my pussy!"

With long, deep thrust, Rey feels herself latching on to Finn as she takes him inside of her. She leans back, moaning wildly and chanting his name over and over again into the ceiling. Finn is silently praying that his neighbors can hear them, because if so, everyone would knows his name, if they didn't already.

Rey grasp the headboard with both hands as she fucks Finn faster and harder. She squeals in sync with everything stroke. She then bounces herself on her man's dick, at first barely. And then going all out.

She leans in closely to Finn, and he cups the back of her head, kissing her. And she does the same to him.

"I love you." Rey whispers.

"I love you, too." Finn whispers.

"Oh, you're so BIG!" She says with a whine. She comes in for another kiss, caressing his chest and abs while he spanks her ass. "You love it?"

Finn, eyes full of lusts, nods his head. "I love it. I love it so FUCKING much!"

"Tell me you want me, Finn!"

"I want you!"

She then smothers Finn in her chest again. Holding his head close as she fucks him like sex was going out of style.

Rey slowly down greatly to fully feel her lover's dick inside of her, loving just how good it feels. Loving just how she makes Finn feel. Rolling her hips, she groans in absolute delight, smiling brightly as she makes Finn moan just as loudly.

 

Finn holds Rey close and he rolls them over again. This time, with him on top.

Rey reaches under Finn's arms and braces herself on Finn's shoulders as he fucks her deep and hard.

Thrusting in and out of her, Finn growls as Rey's eyes go wide as he fills her up, hitting her spot.

"Right there! Right there! You're hitting my spot, babe! Don't fucking stop!"

Finn kisses and bites her neck. And Rey actually passes out from all that Finn is doing to her. But, she's not out for long. Within 7 seconds, she's fully conscience again, grapping and slapping Finn's ass.

 

Now on her hands and knees, Rey is completely at Finn's mercy as he takes her from behind. With one hand on her ass and another one on her shoulder, Finn roars as he pulls Rey back on to his dick.

"Oooh!" Rey moans. "I love you! I love you so much, sexy!"

"I love you, too, Peanut." Finn wraps his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her left shoulder. Rey turns her head and kisses Finn as he shoves himself inside of her all the way. And then quickly resumes.

Finn then gently pushes her head down into the mattress and hold her ass up, fucking deep inside of her.

Rey looks over at Finn as he holds his head back and slaps her ass.

"Yeah, spank my ass!" Rey says. To which Finn does again. "Uh-huh!"

She then slides a hand in between her legs and plays with her pussy as Finn pumps his hips.

After a few minutes, Rey's already missing being in control. She then shakes her hips up and down, fucking Finn back. 

"Oh, baby! Yeah!" Rey shouts. She rests her forehead on the bed. "Oh, baby!"

Finn holds her close as he tips over, making them fall onto their left side. He caresses her breasts and abs as he feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna come again." Rey shouts.

"I am, too." Finn growls. "Oh, Fuck! It's feels so good!"

"Fuck me, Babe! Fuck me!" Rey holds Finn's arms as she reaches her climax yet again. Rey's eyes roll as she comes for a second time that night. Rey gasps.

Finn roars.

Coming back down from her release, Rey tells Finn to keep going. Just use her pussy to make himself come.

Finn shouts out while on the edge. He then pulls out and releases his load all over Rey's ass.

"Oh, come on my ass!" Rey says, shaking it.

Finn growls as he lets loose.

"Oh, yeah! Come all over my ass."

"Oh, FUCK!" He continues to stroke himself, completely mesmerized by Rey as she shakes her ass, making him come ever harder. "Oh, look at my baby's ass! Oh, my God!" Finn chuckles as he slowly comes down from his euphoric climax. He then collapses onto the bed.

Rey then crawls on top of Finn, tangling her left leg with his.

She kisses his lips tenderly. "Oh, God!" She sighs from exhaustion. "That was so good. You are so amazing, Peanut."

Finn huffs. "So are you, Rey. I love you, girl."

"I love you, too babe."

Finn pecks her lips before relaxing. "Please, tell me you don't have to go tonight. You did pack some real clothes in your duffel, right?"

Rey gives him a look of surprise.

"Yeah. I figured you had your duffel with you. It's the only thing that explains the sexy underwear."

Rey giggles and pecks Finn's chest. "Yes. I did pack some clothes for work tomorrow. But, I'm gonna need to use your bathtub."

"It's all yours." Finn grants.

Rey rolls off of the bed and goes out into the hallways.

With her duffel bag in hand, Rey heads towards the bathroom but stops. "Finn? I know you've already had your bath, but would like to join me for mine?"

"Naw. I think I'm alright." Finn says.

"Really?" Rey goes over and grips his dick and puts it back in her mouth.

Finn gasps and moans as she has her way with him yet again.

And now that he's hard again, Rey stops. 

Finn looks at her in disbelief.

Rey looks at him over her shoulder. "What?"

"Really, Rey?"

"Well, if you'd like to take a bath with me, I'd be happy to take care of that for you. And if you don't..." Rey shrugs as she steps inside.

Finn scoffs, but it's not out of annoyance. He just can't believe that in a span of two hours, Rey's got him, literally by the balls. With little effort. "Yeah. I guess I'd better."

He gets to his feet, grabs a couple of towels and wash cloths and follow behind her into the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
